


Nighttime Visit

by BookofOdym



Category: Marvel, Marvel's Avengers (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, West Coast Avengers References, if you know you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Hank and Bruce had a relationship before A-Day, they rekindle it one night in the Ant-Hill.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Hank Pym
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Nighttime Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers Game: Has Hank and Bruce hug.  
> Me: oh no  
> It's less overt than the Steve/Tony stuff but... I think they have cute moments so

The spare bedroom in the Ant-Hill they’d put Bruce in wasn’t particularly comfortable, although he doubted that any of the rooms were, since they were all fugitives. They had hardly any money, and there was the chance that they’d have to make a run for it at any moment. His back was having trouble being so understanding, though. 

He hoped that the girl would be able to get to sleep quickly, she’d seemed pretty agitated when she came to talk to him and Hank earlier, and he really hoped that she wouldn’t try to run off on her own. Teenagers never listened when adults told them what to do, even when those adults had decades more experience than them and an entire intelligence operation at their back... 

Hank leading a resistance organization... it was a weird thought. He’d always been happier in his lab, making some kind of bizarre device slash chemical concoction, which he would then inevitably lose somewhere in the building, and they’d all have to scramble to find it before it went off. 

A knock came from his door, and Bruce jolted upright. “Bruce?” 

Hank. It was Hank. Why would Hank be visiting him so late? 

“Can I come in?” 

He was off the bed instantly, padding across the room and opening the door, Pym stepped inside, and for a moment, their chests bumped against each other again. Bruce pulled back a little; it was better not to tempt fate too much. A few late-night kisses before A-Day didn’t count for anything, but he could still feel the rush of possessiveness from the Other Guy. 

Hank looked... well, he’d lost some of the extra softness he’d picked up since his initial retirement, and now that the red jacket had been removed, it was easier to see the toned muscle he’d packed on. Visible, on his right arm, was a long scar, traveling right down where the artery was. 

Was that... from when AIM had captured him, made it so that if he used his powers, he would die. 

“The AIM scar is on my chest,” Hank informed him, because apparently he was still capable of reading people like they were books, “they wanted to make it so my heart would explode, so they had to pry open my ribcage.” He ran his fingers over the scar on his arm. “I had a run-in with Whirlwind.” 

“Whirlwind?” 

“Yeah. He said a lot of... things.” 

“Said?” Bruce asked, wishing that he could get just one answer that didn’t just leave him with further questions. 

Hank made a face, clearly weighing his options. “Do you think he’d have been a good matchup for Tony?” He asked finally, although, from Bruce’s perspective, that question made no sense. 

“Whirlwind? Probably not. Your villains are kinda... lame.” Saying that was the best way to cause offense in the superhero community, but Bruce thought the other man took it in stride. “Your arch-enemy is called Egghead, and his schtick is that his head is shaped like an egg. I’m sure it just gets worse from there.” 

“Porcupine, Black Knight, and the Giant-Man Fanclub probably wouldn’t appreciate that.” 

“You think that your fan club are... no, you’re right, I’ve seen some of the art they draw.” 

It was relatively easy, he thought, slipping back into old ways with Hank. With Tony... he was pretty sure Tony still hated him, and Iron Man could hold a grudge. “You came in here for a reason, not just to discuss the incompetence of your former villains.” 

“Right, I came to...” he trailed off, “it would probably sound stupid now.” 

Bruce could tease him some more, tell him that most things he said sounded stupid, but somehow it seemed like the wrong thing to do. “It probably, it probably doesn’t sound stupid.” 

“Do you remember, before all this went down, in a supply closet in the Baxter Building?” 

Bruce had, in fact, been trying to forget it. Hank had looked beautiful, down on his knees in front of him, opening up Bruce’s slacks, taking Bruce into his mouth, and then... “Reed opened the door.” He finished. He could still remember the look on Reed’s face even now. 

“Well, Reed isn’t here right now. I think he’s off in another dimension somewhere. I think he’d have to be pretty determined to...” 

Bruce got it. He took a deep breath in. He wanted to, he really wanted to, but the Big Guy... 

“I imagine that five years’ worth of blue balls is pretty rough.” Hank mused. 

“Yeah, for both of us,” he swallowed, “you can’t grow, though, if the Big Guy comes out, you could get hurt.” 

With a hum, Hank brushed their lips together, Bruce closed his eyes, but the other man was gone too quickly. “Okay, so... I’m guessing butt stuff is off the table then?” 

“Mouth stuff is off the table too, unless you particularly want to spend the night in med bay explaining how you dislocated your jaw.” 

“Overprotective,” Hank murmured, pushing Bruce down onto the bed. “You want my cock or my thighs?” 

“Cock,” he said firmly, “I want to see your face when we do this.” 

Hank looked a little bit surprised, and Bruce wondered vaguely how many times he’d been dragged to bed as ‘blond guy who isn’t the blond guy I really want, but he’ll do.’ In response, Bruce pulled him into another quick kiss. 

Eventually, Hank had both their cocks pressed together tightly, a large amount of lube poured onto them, and he’d wrapped his hand around both of them. Slowly, he began to move his hand up and down. 

Bruce couldn’t help but buck his hips, thrusting upwards into the other man’s grip. He’d lost control pretty easily, but that was because it had been so, so long. Hank’s cock pressing against his own felt amazing. He needed to be careful, he could already feel the Hulk surging upwards, getting ready to claim, and he couldn’t let that happen. 

Without thinking, he bit down on Hank’s neck, hoping that the feelings would start to shrink, and thankfully, after a while, they did. Hank hissed, and suddenly his hand was lubricated with way more than just lube. Apparently, he had a thing for being bitten. 

It was only a few moments before Bruce came too, and he pulled the other man down onto the bed with him, hoping that they would be able to cuddle, at least until morning, but hopefully for a bit longer. 

Hank’s phone buzzed, and he rolled over, away from Bruce. Hit with the sudden thought that Hank was going to leave him, the brunet groaned. “Stay...” 

“Shit.” 

That got Bruce sitting up. On the biochemist’s phone was a message. “Hey idiots. The girl’s been captured.” It read.


End file.
